Psychic Exchange
by FallenSlayer17
Summary: Layla is an American Exchange student, she comes to live with Mai and she couldn't be more excited especially since she has some special gifts of her own. What she get into while working with the gang? Will she slap Naru? Make Lin laugh? Who Knows?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **** I OWN NOTHING OF GHOST HUNT THE MANGA OR ANIME. i ONLY WRITE THIS FOR SHEER ENJOYMENT! So no courts or anything.**

**Hey guys its fallenslayer i am here and alive just had a bad case of writers block and i will update my other story when i find the files i had on it but here is my new story hope you like it! If you have any suggestions just let me know.**

**Well on with the show...**

**Prologue**

Ghost hunting has always been second nature me, well anything having to deal with the supernatural. Life was always hectic with school and my own investigations I was always working alone, I creeped out my classmates and my family thought I was a quack even though they themselves have seen spirits. I hated my life here in America I was always bullied and hurt from humans and spirits people thought at one time my parents were hitting me…yeah no. My parents love me dearly but they don't understand things that can't be explained which I understand that. MY siblings well we like each other at a distance better then being in close quarters. So when a chance an exchange program came up I went for it. So now I am on a plane heading for japan I am so excited because Japan is more accepting to those who have dealings with ghosts. Since I had a paying job beforehand I was able to just get a place with one of my classmates to be according to her file she doesn't have any family so she lives in an apartment alone but since she has a spare room she has decided I could stay with her she sounded like a sweet girl and I couldn't wait to meet her. Her name Mai Taniyama….and her new roommate was me Layla Carter.

**Profile**:

**Name** – Layla Carter

**Age** – 17

**Hair** – long brown hair usually in two long pig tails

**Eyes** – dark brown

Picture will be on profile soon.

**Authors note: its only the beginning so don't freak out sorry the beginning chapters may be alittle short but will get longer so no worries. well next chapter will be up soon and its called**

**CHAPTER 1. SO I DON'T GET TO TAKE A SHOWER?...**


	2. Of airplanes and Showers

Hey guys here is chapter one...yay! please read and review and remember i own nothing nada zip zilch! so :P

**Chapter 1- So I don't get to take shower then…..**

I swear over sea flights are a living hell for any teenager. There are crying screaming babies, people with bad body odor, screechy voices, and touchy feely drunks. I had fortunate or unfortunate luck to sit next to a funny smelling old man who slept the entire time. When the pilot came on and said that we were landing in about 20 minutes I could have sworn I heard a chorus of angels singing in the background. Then, they died when the drunk behind me tried to cop a feel. "I want off this flight so bad! Someone save me from killing these people….I wonder if Mai is waiting for me at the airport?" Layla muttered.

**~With Mai~**

"Come on Naru her plane is landing soon and I have to meet her at the gate so she doesn't get lost or carted off by some creep?" Mai yelled at the shorter of the two men that were with her. Kazuya Shibuya 17 year old manager of Shibuya Psychic Research (aka SPR from now on it's easier) and his assistant a 25 year old Chinese Onmyoji, Lin Kojo who is his guardian though no one knows why. (this story takes place after the first episode in the anime series.) "Mai her flight doesn't land for another 20 minutes so we can slow down and don't forget to tell her that we are heading straight to Ayami's house to see what is going on there." said the narcissist. Mai sighed "I know and we are lucky that she is familiar with all of this or it would have been harder on us but she does her own work and she was really excited to meet all of us and was willing to work with us too." The group had arrived at her gate just as the plane was pulling up. "I wonder how she is feeling right now" Mai asked the group.

**~With Layla~**

I was so close to screaming my head off the old guy woke and started complaining about everything. If it wasn't his back, it was the crappy airline service or me because I was a filthy American. I will give you a hint I think he enjoyed complaining about me because I was a young girl, unmarried, flying alone, and I was an American. I want off this plane preferably before I commit homicide. "Attention everyone I want to thank you for flying American Airlines. It is currently 80F with a very nice breeze partly cloudy and it is just after 9am. Please wait for the seatbelt light to go off before you leave thank you and come fly with us again." The minute the light flipped off I was out of my seat and grabbed my back and ran for freedom.

I entered the airport a very relieved camper who didn't have to commit homicide. I smoothed my green blouse and brown capris. "I wonder if she is here yet she said she would be waiting with her boss and his assistant" I muttered to myself and began looking through the crowd. I was holding the small wallet size picture of the short brunette girl. "LAYLA Over here!" I jerked around and saw her not 10 feet away from me with two very handsome guys 'holy shit they are so hot!' was the thought going across my mind. I walked over and was greeted with a big hug from her I laughed and returned it. When we had found out who we were going to be with the exchange students were given emails and phone numbers so we could get to know each other before we met so it would not be awkward. It was safe to say Mai and I got along great she was my little sister at least that's how I thought of her. We separated and she gestured to the two behind us with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry about that Layla these two are Shibuya Kazuya (the shorter of the two and definitely close to my age) my boss and his assistant and my other boss Kojo Lin (the taller of the two and older)" I smiled and nodded to each of them "Hi thanks for coming with Mai to come get me hope it wasn't too much trouble." They merely shook their heads "Well Mai Layla let go get your bags and we will be on our way. We need to be at our clients' house soon I assume Mai let you know we were working today" spoke Kazuya.

'Wow Mai wasn't kidding when she called a narcissist his nickname is fitting' "yes she let me know and I packed my back pack accordingly so my duffle bags can just stay in the van." was my reply as we walked towards baggage claim. His assistant was silent but I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye. We reached baggage claim just my stuff was coming out "hey you're in luck my stuff is coming out now and then we can go." Mai looked like she wanted to giggle and asked "which are yours? The ugly pink thing? Or the gross Green?" I chuckled and smirked and proceeded to walk for and grab two royal blue duffle bags that had my last name in silver written on the sides of them. "Well I would have to say neither cause those are just wrong and mine are kick ass." I replied with a giggle and she giggled with me. "Let's go girls we need to leave; Layla Mai will fill you in on our clients in the van." Naru said as he practically pulled us out of the airport not that I was complaining I mean that place is hell and I was excited to work with others who won't judge me for being able to do what I do. Lin helped me put my duffle's in the back of the van soft side up. "Thanks….um what would you prefer I address you as?" I asked him. He turned and shut the door and replied "Lin is fine Layla fair warning we will put you to work. So don't complain." I just chuckled and got in the back seat next to Mai who looked like she wanted to hit Naru.

"What did he do this time Mai?" I asked softly She turned to me and sighed "I'm sorry we don't have time to stop and let you get changed we apparently have to be there a.s.a.p. and we can't spare 15 minutes for you to freshen up. Naru here says that you will be fine and I say that you should get the chance to do so since you had a long flight and all." It took a minute to comprehend all that she said since I don't think she took a breath to say it all and it clicked and I looked at Naru **"you truly are a narcissistic jerk I just spent my entire flight nest to the creepy smelly old man and spent most of the time fending off a drunk and a screaming baby and you won't give me not even ten minutes to change and wash my face!**" He and Lin and Mai just looked at me like I had grown three extra heads and I just sighed and looked at Naru "so this means I don't get to shower then…." He turned to Lin and motioned for him to drive and just ignored me. Mai giggled and said "I think that was a no Layla, but let me fill you in on the case we took." She pulled out a file and opened it "Sounds good are we meeting anyone else from your circle of friends?" She grinned and said I would meet them all this coming case hopefully this case isn't too dangerous I have something I want to keep a secret. As she filled me in on Ayami and her family I still glared slightly at Naru 'damn I really wanted that shower I don't want to smell like a creepy old man!' I stilled grumbled about in my head while mentally slapping Naru upside the head with a fry pan. Now that brought a smile to my face and a sneeze to Naru. I chuckled as Mai and Lin excused him, well take that for not letting me have my shower you big fat meanie. Though something tells me I am not going to like this case too much...

REVIEW PLEASE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO EVEN IF ITS FLAMES I DON NOT CARE...IF NOT THEN PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET IT OUT. :)


End file.
